


Daddy's Little Ballerina

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Lauren's dance teacher was so hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> shitty smut by yours truly  
> not edited sorry for mistakes

“Mom do I have to!” Ashton groaned throwing his head back. His mom just asked (more like demanded) him to pick up his little sister from her ballet class. 

“It's not like you have plans.” His mom says rolling her eyes. Ashton always had a tendency to be dramatic. But Ashton did have plans, Luke and him were gonna head to Calum's and just smoke. Everything is so much better when you're high. He obviously can't tell his mom that though, she would flip shit. 

Ashton doesn't reply grabbing his keys off the counter and walking out the door. It's times like this where he needs a smoke. Hopefully Calum and Luke will wait for him to come back before they start. 

Ashton makes his final turns before he pulls into clifford dance studio. He sighs turning off the car missing the beginning of his favorite song. He didn't understand why Lauren liked dance so much anyway. If she wanted something to do he could have taught her how to play the drums. 

He walks into the studio getting behind a line of middle age women, all he assumes are the other girl's moms. He waits behind them often getting glances back, but he isn't surprised. He kinda looks out of place towering over everybody with tattoos covering his arms and piercings. 

He taps his foot patiently watching as the line slowly becomes smaller. Before he knows it he is at the front staring at a beautiful boy with pretty pink hair and tutu. He almost forgot why he was here. But he feels a tug on his hand a giggle coming from his sister. 

“Stop staring you creep.” Lauren says. 

Ashton smirks when seeing the boy blush. He is too damn cute for his own good. “How could I not stare at something so beautiful.” He says winking at the pink haired boy who blushes harder thanking Ashton. Lauren makes gagging noises in the background. 

“Lauren is a great dancer, very flexible. You should be very proud.” Michael says. He usually chats with the parents and tell them their kids progress before they leave. 

“I'm sure she learned it all from you, maybe you could show just how flexible you are sometime.” Ashton says winking. “I'm Ashton, but feel free to call me daddy.” He adds smirking. 

The boy smiles shyly blushing making him look cuter. “Michael.” He says messing with the ends of his tutu. 

Lauren groans. “Can you just take me home I have had enough of this love fest!” She says dramtically. (It must run in the family.)

“I gotta take her home or my mom will beat my ass. I'll come back, you know just to make sure you are just as flexible as I think.” Ashton winks and Lauren groans pulling his brother away. Michael gives a shy wave and damn Ashton just wanted to wreck him and cuddle him at the same time. He was like a flower and he didn't want to pick, but wanted to take home and keep. So delicate.

-

Michael liked it best when he was closing up the studio. He could play his music and do his routines without anyone paying any mind. Don't get him he loved working with kids but sometimes they can get annoying and just like anyone else Michael like privacy. Something you don't get a lot of when a bunch of eleven year olds are running all over the place.

Michael didn't expect Ashton to come back. He thought it was just shameless flirting. But when he stopped dancing and heard clapping he assumed wrong. Because there Ashton was in all his glory watching the smaller boy's every move. 

“I think are just as flexible as I thought.” Ashton says licking his lips. He can't wait to get down to business. He can see it now innocent little Michael begging to be cummed on, his big green eyes looking up at him, pushing him to the edge. 

“Sorry I took so long I stopped to get some lube.” Ashton says walking closer to the boy. He pulls it out of his pocket. “Strawberry flavored.” he adds. Michael smiles shyly his big green eyes looking up at Ashton, waiting for him to make a move. 

Ashton finally does pressing their lips together. His lips fit perfectly with his. Michael kisses back instantly making Ashton smirk into the kiss. After a while Ashton licks at Michael's lips asking for entrance, Michael complies. Their tongues fight for dominance before Michael pulls away. He grabs at Ashton's shirt trying to pull it off, but is too short.

“Eager aren't we kitten?” Ashton asks helping him pull off his shirt. Michael blushes at the nickname before shyly cupping Ashton's bulge.

Ashton groans on contact. Looking down at Michael who is string curiously at Ashton's hard on. “N-no teasing kitten.” Ashton says squinting his eyes closed when Michael applies more pressure. 

“S-stop teasing kitten.” Ashton groans. Michael complies quickly unzips Ashton's pants and boxers. His cock springs up and Michael eyes it. He has never done something like this before. Ashton can tell by the way he is looking at it with wide eyes.

C'mon put your pretty little mouth on daddy's cock.” Ashton says. Michael doesn't answer doing what he is told and starts kitten licking the tip.

“Look at the kitten, being such a good little boy for daddy sucking his cock.” Ashton says messing with Michael's hair .Michael blushes at the complements taking his daddy deeper into his mouth. Ashton hits the back of Michael's throat and Ashton groans loudly. The sound echoing in the dance studio. Michael starts bobbing his head causing Ashton to throw his head back.

“K-kitten stop.” Ashton says pulling a pouty Michael off his cock. Michael's looks up at him with his big innocent eyes brimming with tears. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks looking at his lap playing with his small hands.

“No! No! I just don't wanna cum quite yet. Wanna eat you out in your cute lil tutu.” Ashton smirks and Michael blushes stripping down til his light pink tutu is all that's left. And if Ashton wasn't hard before he defiantly was now.

“Come sit on daddy's face kitten.” Ashton says laying down. Michael blushes but complies anyway. He sits on Ashton's face. Ashton spreads his cheeks darting his tongue in causing Michael to shiver. He has never done anything like this. Ashton teases licking around the rim making Michael whimper. Ashton smirks glad he has his affect on Michael. He pushes his tongue though into Michael's tight hole making him tense and grab onto Ashton's bicep. Ashton goes deeper making Michael wither above him. His face his red and mouth hung open with small moans and whimpers coming out.

“Oh-oh my god daddy!” Michael screams out when Ashton tongue prods at his prostate. Ashton pushes Michael off his face. 

“Why did you stop, daddy?” Michael pouts crawling off Ashton sitting criss cross next to him. His tutu covers his cock and he just looks so innocent.

“Gonna fuck you now.” Ashton says breathlessly.

Michael nods. “Can I sit on it?” She asks a light blush on his face.

Ashton raises an eyebrow “On what, baby?” innocently with his big green eyes and dumb pink tutu. Ashton groans Michael knows what he is doing now. Such a dirty little slut.

 

“Of course kitten, come sit on Daddy's cock like the little slut you are.” Ashton says pulling out lube and a condom. “Come here for prep.” 

A dark red color takes over Michael's face. “I don't need prep, Daddy.” 

“Why is that kitten?” Ashton asks knowing exactly why, but he wants to hear Michael say it. 

Michael says the words coming out quietly. His voice sounds too innocent for such dirty words to come out, Ashton groans stroking himself at the thought of his innocent little Michael filling himself up with a dildo. 

“How naughty of you kitty, touching yourself.” Ashton says putting a condom on his cock and lubing himself up. “Come sit on my cock kitten, like the slut I know you are.” Michael moans softly at Ashton's dirty words. It was just so hot for Michael. 

Michael crawls over to Ashton and gets in a straddling position and slowly lets Ashton enter him. They both moan at the feeling. Michael sits still getting use to the size. He has never had someone so big. Soon he starts bouncing erupting moans from Ashton.

“Fuck kitten, so good, you're so good.” He says squeezing Michael's ass. Ashton is amazed how he manged this one. Michael is so cute and innocent but so sexy and dirty at the same time. Riding Ashton's cock with his tutu.

Michael starts bouncing harder and faster. Whimpering with every bounce. “You love this huh Kitten? You love my big cock fucking your tight little ass on the floor on your dance studio.” Ashton says and Michael just goes harder.

“Love it daddy. Love it so – oh-oh my god!” Michael says climaxing without warning. Ashton cums on sigh seeing Michael looked so fucked out with his head thrown back. He pulls out and lets Michael cuddle into him. He could get used to this. Even if the next day Lauren yelled at him because Michael had a limp.


End file.
